


[Cover Art] for Oyabun and Obis

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Kimono, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art





	[Cover Art] for Oyabun and Obis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/gifts), [CatieBrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieBrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oyabun and Obis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314488) by [justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch). 



Cover art for [Oyabun and Obis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6314488) by [justacookieofacumberbatch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch) ♥

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
